DSC-304 Apollo
|width= |height= |max accel= |mglt= |max speed= |engine=*Maneuvering thrusters *Sublight drive *Asgard hyperdrive |fuel=Naquadah |hdsystem=Intergalactic/extragalactic |poweroutput= |power=Naquadah generators |shield gen=Asgard shields |hull=Naquadah/Trinium alloy |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament= *4 Asgard plasma beam weapons ''(refit) *32 Railguns *16 VLS Missile Tubes *Mark VIII and IX nuclear missiles *Horizon weapons platform |complement=16 F-302s |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |othersystems=*Asgard transporters *Long-range transmitter *Ring transporters |hideu= |role=*Battlecruiser *Deep Space Carrier |firstuse=2007 |affiliation=Tau'ri }} The Apollo is the fourth DSC-304 produced by the United States, and the third operated by the U.S. Air Force, assigned to the Second Tactical Wing. Like its sister ship, the ''Daedalus'', it was deployed to the Pegasus Galaxy shortly after its commissioning, and provided assistance to the Atlantis Expedition there. It remains in active service. Crew ;Commanding Officer :Colonel Abraham Ellis ;Known crew :Kevin Marks History Ark of truth The Apollo was rushed into service when several Ori motherships made their way towards Earth, with the ship posted to defend the planet. However, the ship never saw battle as the Ori ships stayed outside the Solar system and the Ori were already defeated by the Ark of Truth. Sometime after that, the ship was sent to serve Atlantis. First strike on Asuras ]] On its first voyage to Atlantis, the Apollo arrived ahead of schedule, impressing Doctor Elizabeth Weir. The ship's first mission was to destroy a fleet of ships being constructed by the Asurans, presumably to be used in an attack against Earth. This marked the first use of the Horizon weapons system, which could be deployed from a bomb bay on the Apollo's underside. After observing the weapons' detonation, the Apollo briefly withdrew while Lt. Colonel John Sheppard conducted a battle damage assessment in a cloaked puddle jumper, and then returned to Atlantis after retrieving him. ]] Not long afterward, a small satellite appeared in orbit of Lantea, and the Apollo was dispatched to investigate. Shortly after identifying the satellite as carrying a Stargate, the ship was hit by a powerful energy beam which the Asurans fired through the connecting wormhole, before the satellite focused its attention on Atlantis itself. The Apollo's weapons proved ineffective against the satellite's shield, and with their shields severely weakened, the Apollo was unable to contribute directly to Atlantis' defense. When Doctor Elizabeth Weir opted to move Atlantis to another world, M12-578, the Apollo evacuated all nonessential personnel from the city, and did not accompany it into hyperspace. Search for Atlantis ]] When the Apollo arrived at the designated rendezvous point, and Atlantis wasn't there, they contacted the Midway station to notify them of the situation. With the help of Colonel Samantha Carter, the ship's sensor range was drastically increased, allowing it to search for Atlantis along the route between Lantea and M12-578. After successfully locating the city and learning of Sheppard's raid on the Replicator homeworld to retrieve a new ZPM, the Apollo left for Asuras, rescuing Sheppard and his team. The ship briefly engaged an Asuran warship in the process, but quickly withdrew before either side suffered serious damage. Asgard upgrades Later both the Apollo and Daedalus traveled to Atlantis to use their new Asgard beam weapons to fight the Replicator fleet. The Apollo and Daedalus destroyed a total of seven enemy ships in this manner before the entire replicator fleet retreated to Asuras to have safety in numbers and to replace the ships that were destroyed. The Apollo and Daedalus then led a joint strike on the planet, leading a fleet of seven Wraith Hive ships and six Traveler ships, including the Traveler's Ancient Warship. The fleet held off the Asuran ships and prevented them from escaping while McKay implemented his plan to destroy the Asurans once and for all. The plan succeeded and Asuras and most of the Asuran Replicators were destroyed. Further duties In early 2008, the Apollo, while in Earth orbit, joined in the search for a human made Replicator loose on Earth and served as a base of operations for the team. The Apollo destroyed the Replicator in the end by beaming it into Earth's atmosphere, causing it to burn up and die. Later in 2008, Dr. Vanessa Conrad claimed the Apollo transported her to Atlantis. However, after the Atlantis Expedition discovered that she was an AI for a Sakari seed carrier, the Apollo ferried the pod to another planet in the Pegasus galaxy, where it could fulfill its purpose of seeding other planets with life. Todd's "superhive" contacts Atlantis to report their failure to destroy the superhive]] Gallery Image:ApolloBombBay11.jpg|The Apollo deploys Horizon over Asuras Image:180px-Plasma-beam-weapons.png|The Apollo and Daedalus fire their beam weapons Image:ApolloAsuranWarship11.jpg|The Apollo battles an Asuran warship Image:304overM35-117.jpg|The Apollo over M35-117 Image:ApolloHyperspace.jpg|The Apollo enters hyperspace Image:ApolloRear.jpg|The back of the Apollo Image:Battle of Asuras Fleet.jpg|The Apollo about to attack Asuras Image:AsuransBreakApart11.jpg|The Apollo in Battle Major campaigns *Battle to save Atlantis *Battle of Asuras *Battle of the ZPM powered Hive Ship Behind the scenes *The Apollo's early arrival may indicate that its hyperdrive is somewhat faster than that of the Daedalus, which had been resupplying Atlantis up to that time. However, Colonel Ellis may simply have pushed the engines harder than Colonel Caldwell usually did, given the urgent nature of his mission. *Apollo was the Greek God of Art, Beauty, and Health. He was one of the few gods capable of driving the Sun-Chariot *The Apollo missions were the earliest space missions to land on the moon, including Apollo 11 which was the first and Apollo 13 the ill-fated attempt that was made into a movie. *Apollo is also the call-sign of another character on Sci-Fi's Battlestar Galactica. References and notes External links * *Apollo on Wikipedia